<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Laws of Physics by BadAtChoosingUsernames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541531">The Laws of Physics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames'>BadAtChoosingUsernames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC welcome, Fluffy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tenderness, i dont even know how to describe this, something always gets in the way, the universe is mean, the word just wont let them get together, this is pretty soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAtChoosingUsernames/pseuds/BadAtChoosingUsernames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock feel like they have a curse that will always stop them getting together.<br/>Every time they get close some big emergency or interruption will get in the way.<br/>----------------------<br/>Some rules could just never be broken. Physics has laws to abide by.<br/>Force equals mass times acceleration.<br/>Every object in a state of uniform motion will remain in that state of motion unless an external force acts on it.<br/>Kirk and Spock could never be together.<br/>For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.<br/>Simple rules.<br/>Jim Kirk had come close to breaking the laws of physics many times before. Not broken per say, slightly bent, convinced. But why was this so difficult?<br/>He could not think of any other person in existence that he wanted like this but could not have. Of course, he could never be sure of.................</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Laws of Physics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some rules could just never be broken. Physics has laws to abide by.</p><p>Force equals mass times acceleration.</p><p>Every object in a state of uniform motion will remain in that state of motion unless an external <a href="http://scienceworld.wolfram.com/physics/Force.html">force</a> acts on it.</p><p>Kirk and Spock could never be together.</p><p>For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.</p><p>Simple rules.</p><p>Jim Kirk had come close to breaking the laws of physics many times before. Not broken per say, slightly bent, convinced. But why was this so difficult?</p><p>He could not think of any other person in existence that he wanted like this but could not <em>have.</em> Of course, he could never be sure of Spocks true feelings, but he certainly knew when he was being flirted with. The slight change in his eyes, that secret smile that only Jim was allowed to see, and then he would say something borderline inappropriate and pretend to be completely clueless, innocent. But that smirk was always there behind his eyes, ever amused with Kirk's reactions.</p><p>Of course, they’d almost died a thousand times. They’d almost torn planets apart to save each other.</p><p>But it would always work out, Doctor McCoy would step in or some godly miracle would save the day. Then it would be back to normal and they would greet each other on the bridge with a friendly nod.</p><p>“Captain”</p><p>“Commander”</p><p> As if the sky wasn’t just on fire.</p><p>There had been times they’d come close, so close.</p><p>Spock’s hand wiped away the dirt on Jim’s face without thinking, so gently as they hid in the cave. Jim held his hand there under his own before it could escape, smiling warmly. A moment passed and Spock’s thumb found its way to his lip and brushed ever so softly. Jim closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He tried to control his emotions, knowing Spock could feel everything though the contact.</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, they were closer, the air was thicker, and their hands were still in place.</p><p>“Beaming you up now, Captain” came Scotty’s voice.</p><p>They both jumped and whipped their hands away like teenagers caught before the buzz of the transporter carried them away.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, rescued. </em>
</p><p>“Have a drink with me” it had started one time. He didn’t think he’d say yes, but he did. It was only one drink and it might as well have been tea, but it was just an excuse.</p><p>Their game of chess had been left abandoned and they’d ended up sitting on the floor talking about nothing, everything.</p><p> Neither of them knew how, but they’d ended up sitting so close that they were touching, then they could feel the others breath. It fell silent and eyes darted to lips, just millimetres apart, -</p><p>The alarms were deafening. <em>RED ALERT</em>. They both jumped to their feet and the emergency had lasted three damn days. Extra punishment for getting so bold. They never spoke of these instances when they happened. Their busy lives and schedules made sure of it.</p><p>It felt like no matter what they did, the universe would intervene.</p><p>Now they both sat on an old bed, it seemed to be made of a bamboo like wood to match the rest of the room. Kirk sat with his back against the headboard, relaxed. Spock was sat in the middle, legs crossed and engrossed in paperwork on a PADD.</p><p> There were about five other beds in the room, it was a nice resting spot for the landing party.</p><p>The planet was warm and breezy, the double doors left open revealing the golden earth like beech.</p><p>The aliens hosting them were very sweet and hospitable. The rest of the landing party were wondering around the local area stretching their legs and enjoying the scenery before continuing with the negotiations. They weren’t planning on staying overnight, but their hosts had heard that humans liked naps, so they had supplied a space to rest.</p><p>It was going so well, almost boring.</p><p>Kirk smiled to himself. He could probably handle an emergency right now.</p><p>“Is something amusing, Captain?”</p><p>Spock hadn’t looked up, but Kirk could sense the playful warmth in his tone. The sun was just setting in that way that made everything look amazing, and the light hit Spock so perfectly that it made him wonder if Spock had been seeking out the warm rays like a house cat.</p><p>“No” Jim said, innocently.</p><p>They continued to sit in companionable silence, the only sounds being the breeze and distant ocean.</p><p>Even with all the excitement, the near-death adventures, the passion. It was these moments that tortured him the most. Just existing in each other’s little worlds. Peaceful and happy.</p><p>Jim sat up and scooted over the bed to sit next to Spock shoulder to shoulder, who still didn’t look up, engrossed in whatever he was working on.</p><p>Kirk just watched him for another quiet moment.</p><p>“I love you” he said.  “I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Spock paused and then looked up. “Hmm?”</p><p>“I said I’m in love with you”</p><p>Spock held his gaze for a few long seconds, before looking back down at his hands.</p><p>Jim braced for impact. Maybe the planet would explode or one of them would drop down dead.</p><p>A further moment passed. Maybe he had gone too far.</p><p>  “I know.” Said Spock. He let the silence stretch on but the smile was in his eyes again.</p><p>“I am I love with you too, Jim.”</p><p>Jim let out a beaming smile and Spock put his hands onto his between them.</p><p>He let his thumb brush over Jim's and their fingers found their way together.</p><p>They were moving then, manoeuvring to angle themselves closer, already a little breathless.</p><p>Jim's other hand found its way up Spocks arm, then to his neck and they were face to face now, suddenly so much closer than ever before. Jim could feel the coolness of his Vulcan skin and the warmth of his breath and everything that was just <em>Spock</em>.</p><p>They lingered for a moment longer, faces pressed together relishing in the feeling before their lips finally softly met.  </p><p>Jim felt like he was floating, his head was spinning and his hand went to the back of Spocks head and though his hair like he’d thought of so many times.</p><p>The kiss deepened, they had their arms wrapped around each other and Jim felt himself smile against Spocks mouth as his grip tightened against his body.</p><p>But Spock heard it first. The distant chattering and laughing of a group of approaching humans.</p><p>The kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together. It didn’t matter.</p><p>It wouldn’t matter if this was the only time they ever said it, if it was the only time their lips ever met. It didn’t matter if they died tomorrow.</p><p>The only thing that mattered was that it happened and they both knew the truth. It’d been said, the rule was broken, shattered on the ground around them.</p><p>They pulled themselves apart and Jim slid back down to the end of the bed, Spock pick up his PADD and they gave each other a final look before the door swung open revealing the laughing and chatter of the rest of the landing party.</p><p>“Ave you two been doin bloody paperwork this whole time?” Scotty exclaimed.</p><p>“There is a lot to catch up on, Mister Scott” Said Spock, ever so calmly, as if he didn’t just have his tongue in his Captains mouth.</p><p>Jim bit his lip to help hold back his smile. McCoy stepped out from behind Scotty with his arms folded, suspicion in his eyes.</p><p>“You two.” He grumbled, shaking his head.</p><p>Kirk was suddenly very interested in his own PADD.</p><p>The rest of the crew muttered about the room and got on with what they were doing, but Jim could feel McCoy’s disapproving stair lingering. Trust him to notice something was up.</p><p>Well, if that’s all the universe had to throw at them then maybe it wouldn’t be the last time after-all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading &lt;3<br/>This is the most SPICE i have ever written so I'm very anxious how it turned out! I don't know how y'all do it it was only damn kiss and it almost killed me<br/>cc welcome. Im hoping to go though my old stuff and edit/finish but i have ideas im excited about!<br/>I usually hate love confessions so i have no idea why i felt compelled to write this style. give me unresolved tension for life. <br/>as i said in my last fic, this is my first time being back in years. Im working though the pandemic way more than i have ever worked so i have no idea why im coming back now lmao<br/>I suppose we must turn to spirk during hard times<br/>stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>